Demi's SafePlace
by californiagirlie
Summary: In Demi’s bed, there were no screaming fans; there was no paparazzi, no hateful critics. And best of all, in Demi’s bed, there was no Miley. Demi/Miley Diley Femslash. Changed their last names to Demi TORRES and Miley STEWART so it is legal!


**So, I thought of this yesterday and decided I'd give it a go and write it. And I actually really liked this one. I don't think there are any Miley/Demi stories on fanfiction yet and if there is, please tell me so I can read it, so I decided we were in need of some Diley love as I like to call it. I also changed their last names to Miley Stewart and Demi Torres purely for the pests that feel the need to report other people. HA! Take that! Anyway, this is a oneshot and it took me a long time to write so I would appreciate your feedback. Also for those of you following my other stories, they will be updated soon, I just have major writers block on 2 out of the three of them so please bare with me. I know I'm awful. Anyway enjoy!**

**Demi's SafePlace**

Demi slipped in between the plushy material of her bedspread and her firm amazingly-soft mattress, sighing as the security of her warm bed comforted her, relieving her of all her troubles, at least until she had to get up again.

This bed was her comfort, she felt safe wrapped up in its feathery duvet like she was floating on a cloud, basking in the suns warm glow as it shined down on her. As her mother would say, it was 'the bed of an angel'.

She _dreamed _in this bed. When her eyes were shut and her body was resting, all of her worries and problems were dealt with in a reality she didn't have to explain them, or be ashamed of them. In this bed, no one would hurt her, no one could break her fragile heart, not in this bed. She wouldn't allow it.

In Demi's bed, there were no screaming fans; there was no paparazzi, no hateful critics. And best of all, in Demi's bed, there was no Miley.

Her bed was her hideout, she could hide from her feelings there, there was nothing anywhere near that bed that could possibly give her the slightest reminder of the beautiful brunette who made her head spin.

Why? It was just to painful. To look but not to touch. To be unable to share the amazingly strong feelings she had with the one person she had them for. It hurt. Like a constant ache in her heart every single second of every single day. Except when she was in her bed. Her own special little safeplace. When she was in that bed, the old Demi was back. No fame, no Miley, just little old Demi Torres.

Heat from the blankets piled on top of her, warmed Demi from her toes to her shoulders, her head resting on her pillow, missing the warmth the rest of her body was receiving so she lifted the blankets above her head, and slid down the bed so her whole body was protected by the duvet.

Just as Demi was about to sink into a peaceful state of serenity, she heard her mom call her name from downstairs. "Demi! A friends come to see you!"

Groaning, she closed her eyes and prayed they would go away, whoever they were, and leave her be.

Minutes passed, and Demi breathed a sigh of relief, certain that whoever it was has taken the hint and gone home. However, the gentle click of her bedroom door opening made Demi draw a sharp intake of breath and her heart hammered wildly in her chest.

'Go away, go away, go away!' Demi prayed silently and squeezed her eyes shut, determined to will this person away.

The mystery person shut the door behind them, Demi noted as she heard the door click shut, then before she knew what was happening her blanket was being taken off her. Her security, her safety had gone and she was exposed to the cruel realms of the world.

She slowly opened her dark eyes and was met by curious blue ones. "Dems?" Her voice was husky, and her southern accent seemed amplified as she stood over Demi, her dominant position scaring Demi as it portrayed that this girl had _way_ to much power over her.

"Dems it's like 3:30 in the afternoon. What are you doing in bed?" Her voice was gentle this time, laced with the tiniest trace of humor. Demi took her time in answering while Miley hovered over her waiting for an explanation.

"It's safe here" Her voice was barely above a whisper and she was surprised really, that Miley even heard it. "Oh Demi" Miley's usually mischievous eyes lost all trace of humor and filled with concern for her friend as she realized Demi was far from okay.

Miley has always been an affectionate person, very caring and touchy-feely, so she didn't think twice when she slipped into bed with Demi, wrapping her arm around her waist and throwing the blanket back over the two of them. Demi, however was having a meltdown in her head. She could feel Miley's hot breath on her bare shoulder and Miley's Chanel perfume was making her a little light-headed. She was so _intoxicating._

"I'm here Demi" Miley whispered soothingly into her ear "I'm here if you need me" Miley reached over and slid her fingers between Demis's. As much as she tried not to, Demi couldn't help but feel a little comforted by Miley Stewart's warm body pressed up against her own.

She frowned and tried to protest when Miley untangled her fingers from Demi's, but her complaints died away when she felt Miley's hand get lost in the dark curls on her head. Miley's hand scooped handfuls of hair and moved them to the side, exposing the back of Demi's neck. She leaned forward and planted her soft lips on the smooth skin, causing Demi to inhale sharply and her body to tense up. Miley then released Demi's hair from her hands and buried her face into her neck. Her now free hand traveled down Demi's body, leaving goose bumps where it trailed, and rested on Demi's stomach, tracing patterns with her fingers.

Demi's bed was a place of neutrality. No feelings were allowed to overpower the importance of her safe place. Yet, lying here with Miley made her feel so good, so happy, so _wanted._

And she hated that. Because in her safe place, she wasn't allowed to feel anything.

--------------------------------*

It was Thursday. She had fallen asleep in Miley's warm embrace only to wake up and find her gone, and a sweet note from her taped to her mirror. She rolled over in her bed and saw the obnoxious green digital numbers on her alarm clock said 5:15 AM. It was Thursday and she was late.

The day flew by fast. She taped an episode of her TV show, Sonny with a Chance, did a press interview and even a photo shoot for Seventeen magazine.

She got home at six, ready to sink into her safe place and forget about the world. She clambered into her bed as usual expecting the waves of peace to wash over her like they always did. Instead, a sickly wave of Chanel perfume hit her nostrils, unmistakably Miley's.

She looked around the empty room as if expecting Miley to jump out of the shadows and scare her. She caught a whiff of the perfume again and slowly brought her blanket up to her nose. The strong scent was coming from her duvet. It was the smell of Miley, the exact opposite of what Demi wanted in her safe place.

She threw the duvet off her bed, hoping to get rid of the familiar scent. But she turned over and smelled it again. It was on her mattress. She buried her head in her pillow and it was there too.

Suddenly thoughts of Miley flooded into her head. Her hair, her eyes, her _smile._ She closed her eyes and Miley was there, her words echoing "I'm here Demi! I'm here!" Demi shot up out of bed as anger flashed in her eyes. This was _her_ safe place. _Her_ comfort. _Her_ hideout. She constantly thought about Miley everywhere she went except when she was in her bed, her safe place. How dare Miley take that from her. How dare she come in and _taint_ it with her scent.

Demi backed away from the bed, tears springing to her eyes. It was no longer her safe place, she no longer felt safe there. All she felt there was _Miley_. She had no where to go. She ran downstairs and shot outside, ignoring the cries of her mother as she ran down the streets of Toluca Lake, rage motivating her every step towards the person who had caused it.

She reached Miley's house and pressed the buzzer, waiting outside the giant gate, breathing heavily as she told Miley's younger brother who she was and waited for him to open the gate.

Once it was open. She ran up the drive, ripping the front door open, not bothering to knock or make her presence known to Miley's family. She rushed upstairs past the many doors in the never-ending hall. She didn't bother to even go into Miley's room; she knew she wouldn't be there. She knew Miley would be in _her_ safe place. Her untainted, perfectly useable safe place and that angered Demi even more.

She barged into Miley's recording studio, she had been given for her 16th birthday, and was met by an extremely surprised Miley sitting on a comfortable armchair, her hands frozen on the very confusing recording controls. Miley's recording studio was lined with various instruments, awards hung on the walls and a separate recording room made up half of the studio. This was _Miley's_ safe place. _Her_ comfort. _Her_ hideout. And Demi wanted it to be ruined. Just like her safe place now was.

"Demi?" Miley's surprised voice rang out as she stood up and moved to come to her. Demi moved faster and grabbed Miley's chin, smashing their lips together. Miley's eyes widened in shock as Demi pushed her fiercely against the wall causing one of her favorite guitars to fall to the floor with a loud 'clunk'.

Demi's eyes were blazing with a fiery contrast of lust and anger as she closed in the space between them and attacked Miley's lips again, this time prying Miley's lips apart with her tongue and sliding it in demandingly. She wanted Miley to remember this. Every single time she wanted to relax in her studio she would have to think about Demi and this kiss. Demi was _tainting_ Miley's safe place in her own special way. It was only when Demi bit down on Miley's bottom lip that Miley let out a strangled sort of cry and pulled away from Demi clutching her bleeding lip. The couple stared at each other for a few seconds, Miley's eyes showing no emotion except love before she pulled Demi close to her and captured her lips, this time for a soft and slow kiss, stopping when Miley felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

Miley pulled back and looked at her questionably cupping her face with her hands. "I love you" Demi choked her arms tightening around Miley's waist as more tears fell from her eyes. Miley leaned forward and kissed Demi's tears gently away, then brushed their noses together lovingly. "I love you too" Demi hiccupped back a sob and Miley chuckled lightly before bringing their lips together for another soft gentle heart-warming kiss.

Demi's mind wandered to her bed, her safe place. She thought of the warmth it offered, the secrets it kept and was surprised to find herself think it unappealing, for the first time in 2 years. "I don't need you anymore" Demi thought as she pictured the bed. She had a new safe place, and it was in Miley's arms

**Hope you enjoyed!!! Don't forget to comment!!**


End file.
